Romance Gone Wrong
by K.D.Weasley
Summary: Al has potions with the girl of his dreams! Will he make it there? If he does will he get the girl? or fail hilariously trying?
1. Romance Gone Wrong

**If you read my story 'The First Year' and TiannaPotter's story '12 Fail Safe Ways To Charm Witches' this will make more sense! But if your just so lazy you can barely read this story , enjoy! :P **

"I gotta go to potions Scorp," I love potions . My favortie class, besides Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Your working with Gryffindors today," Scorpious Malfoy looked at me with a smug look.

"Gr-Gryffindors?" Julianna Waters , the girl I met our first year here, the beautiful girl I'd had a crush on since the first time I saw her, I always got lost in her blue-green eyes that she never changed even though she could like how her hair changes color with every emotion she has, is a Gryffindor.

"Yep," Scorpious looked worried and please all in the same countenace.

"Good! I can try some tips from 12 Fail Safe Ways To Charm Witches!"

"Careful, Al, don't stutter like you did the first day you met her!" Man, Scorp just doesn't let go!

"Scorp… that was 5 years ago!" Geeze! I wasn't a dumb first year anymore!"Were 6th Years! And 12FSWTCW, helped me with all kinds of girls! Why not Jewels?" That's the biggest issue. NOTHING ever worked on Jewels. She always told Rose, (who always told me everything), how boys always tried to ask her out but she was never, '"In to them…" But, I was the only one who ever stuttered or got lost in her beautiful eyes….

"AL!"

"Huh? What? Oh, Sorry…" I'd never grown out of my 'staring into oblivion' thing.

"Al?"

"Yea?"

"Your gonna be late for potions,"

"Crap!" I turned and started to run. "OW! "

"Al?" My head was throbbing.

"What Scorp?" I said through my teeth.

"Theres a wall there…"

"Really Scorp? I never noticed!" I ran **away** from the wall until Scorp decided to say some more nonsense.

"Potions, is the other way Al!" he was trying so hard not to laugh, because if he did he knew I'd punch him.

"I know Scorp!" When I ran around the corner, Scorp burst into laughter. I poked my head around the corner.

"Scorp?"

"What Al?"

"Your late for Herbology…" He stared at me then grabbed his stuff and ran.

"Remember theres a wall!" He turned his head in curiousity, missed the corner and ran full on into the wall.

"I know Al!" I started to run to potions.

**Don't Worry there will be more! I just have writers block… o.0 p.s. did ya like it? :P**


	2. The Color Red

When I finally ran in the dungeon to potions, I was nearly late.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ugh, teachers.

"Yes Professor?"

"You're very nearly late."

"Sorry Professor." I looked to see where I could sit, and I spotted Julianna. She saved me a spot. Next to HER. Breathe Albus, Breathe. I walked to the table; she had sat in the back. "Is this seat taken?" I almost sounded calm.

"I was saving it for you, Al!" She looked right in my eyes. I turned away and said,

"Oh," I sat down and I swear she scooted closer to me. Just pretend you're talking to Scorp, talking to Scorp.

"How have you been doing in Quidditch?" her hair rapidly changed to yellow. Yellow means happy, happy is good.

"Being a seeker is harder than it looks." I smiled and looked right past her. Looking at the wall might be boring, but whatever works.

"Don't you remember Al? I'm a seeker too!" Did she just scoot closer?

"Oh yea, how is it playing Quidditch with my brother as Captain?" I haven't stuttered yet. I was just having a nice normal conversation.

"He's a little controlling. Have you noticed?" I looked right into her eyes, those swirling pools of beautiful. All I could choke out was.

"Y-yea..."

"Students? Please turn to page 89 and brew the Acid Erosion potion."

"Albus?" Oh crap! I got lost in her eyes. I'm such an idiot.

"Sorry, let's start." It looked like she wanted to say something else but if she asked me another question I'd look like complete and total loser.

"It says to pour in Acromantula Venom," And reached for the venom. So did she. Our hands grazed each other and we both pulled away. Julianna's hair turned pink with deep red ends. Pink is, is…. embarrassed. But what's red mean? She had told me what every other color meant. But she never told me what red meant! Her hair turned red a lot around me... My face was burning. She grabbed the venom and poured it in.

"Now we put in…" Her, now brown, hair fell perfectly into her face.

"5 Doxy Eggs, I'll get them," Tripping over my feet, I made it to the supply closet. Why did Julianna have to be so pretty? It just makes it harder for me to talk to her? And why did she have to be a Gryffindor? Everyone knows Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix! What was I getting? Dittany? Dragon Blood? Doxy Eggs! I grabbed 5 Doxy Eggs and tried to look cool as I walked back to my table.

"Got them!"

"And the last ingredient…" She had put in at least 5 other ingredients while I was gone. "Acid…"I reached for the bottle.

"Al?"

"Yea Jewels?" I froze. She scooted even closer, I was sure of it. She grabbed my hand, and I looked right into her eyes, bad idea. I spilled the acid all across the table, right as the teacher said,

"Students, you may leave." I couldn't look at Jewels.

"Reparo," I had fixed everything with a flick of my wrist. Right before I sprinted out the door, I caught a glimpse of Jewels' hair. Blue=Sad, Green=Irritated, Red= the unknown emotion.

XxXxxXxX

"Wow you really messed up Al!"

"Shut up Scorp!" Scorp had burst out in laughter once I finished the story.

"You know what emotion red is right Al?"

"N-no what does it m-mean?"

"What's the only emotion that doesn't have a color, Al?" So red means...

"Love…"


	3. The Aftermath

Sorry guys! I know you HATE these things but I just wanted to let you know if you want more Albus and Julianna, I published Werewolves, Dementors, and James in a Tutu. That story is about Al's next day at school! And since some of you are LAZY, heres the link;

.net/s/6536196/1/bWerewolves_b_bDementors_b_and_bJames_b_in_ba_b_Tutu

Hope you read it!

-K.D. Weasley


End file.
